Souvent, il ne suffit que d'un soir
by X-Mannix
Summary: La solitude, presque insupportable. Iruka s'en passerait bien, surtout à l'approche des fêtes de Noël, mais il se sent de plus en plus seul. Pourtant, les choses changent.


Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe et/ou de conjugaison,syntaxe et tout ce qui va avec!

Disclamer : Les personnages ne sont bien sûr pas à moi !  
>Bonne lecture!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Souvent, il ne suffit que d'un soir.<strong>

Il faisait nuit noire en ce pénible soir de décembre. Le froid décourageait toutes personnes voulant s'aventurer dehors et faisait regretter au peu de gens, qui n'avaient pas le choix de sortir, d'oser l'affronter. Mais heureusement à côté de ce climat à la limite du supportable pour le corps, le cœur avait bien des raisons de se sentir chaleureux entouré de couleurs apaisantes qui émerveilleraient n'importe quels enfants, n'importe quelles âmes ayant gardées un bout d'enfance en elles. Vous servez le tout saupoudré d'un peu de neige et vous obtenez un paysage éblouissant pour ceux qui aime prendre le temps de regarder autour d'eux.

Iruka, qui était l'un deux, s'était simplement arrêté, submergé par tant de beauté. Venant à peine de sortir, ses joues rougirent par tant de froid, il réajusta son manteau et son écharpe afin de ne ressentir que peu la froideur du soir. Ses yeux pétillèrent autant qu'une bouteille de champagne. Tout le monde aurait pu voir cette joie qui passait et repassait dans ses iris bruns.  
>Il sourit derrière le vêtement qui lui tenait chaud et continua à marcher après cette brève distraction qui lui avait mis un peu de baume sur le cœur. On ne pouvait pas dire que ce jeune professeur était le plus heureux du monde. Il avait vécu pas mal de chose dans sa vie mais la solitude qu'il ressentait jour après jour, il le savait, deviendrai bientôt insupportable. Il se lassait doucement de ce que la vie avait à lui offrir, certes enseigner à de pauvres petits garnements ne lui permettait pas de s'ennuyer longtemps mais en temps de fêtes et de vacances, le sentiment d'être seul le quittait rarement.<p>

Il rentra chez lui, le sourire laissant place au soupir.

-_Je suis rentré_. Chuchota-t-il tristement.

Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il plus eu de réponse ? Il avait arrêté de compter après dix ans, c'était bien trop douloureux de se rappeler au fil des mois que plus personne n'était là. Il soupira encore une fois. Il le faisait beaucoup ces derniers jours, il avait peur que ça ne le trahisse à un moment. Parce que si quelqu'un se rendait compte de quelque chose alors il serait obligé de mentir, parce qu'il ne voulait ni se plaindre ni s'apitoyé sur l'épaule d'une personne, et il détestait ça.

Après s'être préparé mentalement, il s'assit à son bureau et commença difficilement à corriger les copies de ses élèves. Pour une fois, il battu son record. Pas même dix secondes avait-il eu une feuille entre les mains qu'il la rejeta ainsi que son stylo rouge sur la table, s'il en lisait plus c'en était fini de sa maudite personne. La nuit s'annonçait longue mais il n'avait pas le choix, cela faisait partit de son travail d'éducateur.

Alors pour rester dans sa routine, il alla dormir tard et se réveilla tôt pour retourner à l'académie qu'il pouvait considérer comme sa deuxième maison vu le nombre d'heure qu'il y séjournait.

Ce jour-là, les enfants décidèrent tous ensemble d'être plus infernales, les minutes semblaient vouloir se rallonger plus que de coutume et dehors une tempête de neige se formait. Il sentait que si la journée ne se finissait pas vite, sa tête allait exploser et son cœur se déchirer. Il en avait marre et une fois qu'Iruka Umino en était arrivé à ce stade, Dieu seul aurait pu le sortir de là. Seulement voilà, le chunin n'était pas croyant et même s'il l'avait été, après les épreuves par lesquelles il avait dû passer sa foi en aurait été anéantit.  
>Heureusement, la journée atteignait son terme et il put souffler un peu. Le noir s'installait déjà et le vent se déchainait de plus en plus en cette fin de mois de décembre. Bientôt Noël pensa-t-il, de souvenir joyeux revinrent s'ancrer dans sa mémoire. Son cœur se serra et ses yeux s'assombrirent. Prit de nostalgie, il s'affala sur sa chaise et baissa la tête. Juste deux minutes, juste ce petit instant pour évacuer ce fardeau. Les larmes coulèrent d'abord doucement une par une ensuite ce fut un ruisseau qui se faufilait sur ses joues ainsi que sur une partie de sa cicatrice qui barrait horizontalement son visage passant par son fin et délicat nez. Un, deux, trois sanglots se suivirent et il n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter. C'en était beaucoup trop pour lui. Avant il avait ses parents, après ce fut Naruto, maintenant il était seul.<p>

Il sortit dans le froid, les yeux encore rougis de son laisser-aller. Il resserra son écharpe autour de son coup et s'empressa de réfugier ses mains dans les poches de son manteau. Il adorait l'hiver pour sa neige et ses ambiances de fêtes mais avec un temps pareil, comment apprécier ? Il soupira, une énième fois.

-_Yo, Iruka-sensei_ ! s'exclama quelqu'un.

Il n'avait pas besoin de lever les yeux pour savoir qui était la personne qui l'interpelait mais il le fit quand même, par respect. Il se maudissait déjà de se réjouir d'une conversation avec ce pervers.

-_Kakashi-sensei, quel plaisir de vous revoir_. Répondit-il non sans mentir un peu.

A vrai dire là, c'était la goutte de trop dans le vase. En plus de la solitude, le cœur du professeur était aussi meurtrit par un sentiment qu'on appelait amour. Sentiment censé être celui que l'on avait le plus de chance de pouvoir ressentir. -Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais en général c'est souvent de cette fichue capacité que les gens souffrent. -  
>Iruka n'avait pas été épargné. Il avait d'abord admiré, fasciné par tant d'assurance, de force et tout ce qui caractérise le jonin et par la suite, ça s'approfondissait. L'admiration avait laissé place à l'envie, le manque, la passion, l'amour. Et depuis, il ne pouvait plus détacher son image de son cerveau déjà bien rempli. Parfois il aimait se faire du mal en se donnant de faux espoir, parce qu'il en fallait et d'autre fois il voulait oublier, ne plus pleurer de cette merde à sens unique !<br>Il voulait vraiment que cela s'arrête mais lorsqu'il croyait y arriver, il vivait des jours comme celui-ci où il ne pouvait s'empêcher de désirer ce personnage complexe.

-_Vous allez-bien ? Je vous sens un peu ailleurs._ Interrogea le ninja copieur qui ne se doutait à quel point il voyait juste.  
>-<em>Un peu fatiguer, j'ai l'impression que chaque année ces enfants s'emploient à me rendre la vie difficile.<em>

C'était un mensonge évidement, certes il y avait un peu de ça, mais la vraie raison était toute autre. Il se sentait déjà mal. Ses mains, toujours dans son manteau, tremblaient légèrement. Il était déjà à bout, s'il restait encore un peu il craquerait à nouveau. Malheureusement pour lui, Kakashi, qui émit un léger rire, n'en avait pas fini avec lui. Car même s'il avait appris à vivre avec la solitude lui aussi voulait un peu de compagnie, et étrangement il appréciait beaucoup celle du jeune professeur.

-_Ca ne doit pas être facile tous les jours, effectivement. Puis-je vous inviter à boire un verre pour décompresser_ ? demanda le ninja aux cheveux gris le plus simplement possible.

Il n'y avait rien de déplacé. Il semblait même évident que la question devait être posée. Le chunin un peu surpris hésita un instant à refuser, il ne savait pas combien de temps il pourrait le supporter. Mais Kakashi avait l'air d'avoir besoin d'une présence lui aussi alors il se résigna et accepta, tout aussi simplement.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent devant un verre, d'alcool bien sûr, et discutèrent ainsi, apprenant à se connaitre un peu mieux, plusieurs heures durant. Ils ne s'apercevaient même pas du temps qui passait, bien plus vite qu'ils ne l'auraient cru. Et pourtant, ils étaient les dernier à rester dans le bar, la nuit était bientôt terminée et le serveur du les couper dans leur conversation. Après être sorti de là, ils se regardèrent incrédule puis ils partirent en chœur dans un grand fou rire. Cinq, dix minutes, ils ne pouvaient plus s'arrêter et la vache ce que ça leur faisait du bien. Depuis quand n'avaient-ils pas rit ainsi ? Sans aucun tracas en tête, sans aucune restriction, sans se forcer de quoi que ce soit. Ils riaient sincèrement. Puis vint le moment où l'euphorie s'estompa et où ils se dirent à une prochaine fois, parce que oui c'était à refaire le plus vite possible. Ils en avaient tous deux plus qu'envie, en une soirée l'un était devenu presque indispensable à l'autre.

Voilà que la situation s'améliorait doucement, avec les préparatifs des fêtes, les derniers cours qu'il devait donner et les rendez-vous avec le jonin, Iruka n'avait plus trop le temps pour se morfondre. C'était mieux ainsi d'ailleurs, il devenait plus optimiste, recommençait à sourire, à jouer, à profiter simplement de la vie et surtout, il reprenait confiance en lui. Il ne se dévalorisait plus, faisait des choses plus spontanément… Bref, il enchainait bonnes choses sur bonnes choses.

Il sortit avec hâte de l'académie et retrouva Kakashi devant celle-ci, le sourire aux lèvres. Il voulut s'arrêter un moment et contempler cette personne qui lui réchauffait le cœur. Pouvoir admirer sa beauté quand il souriait, pouvoir apprécier le fait que c'était pour lui que le ninja copieur paraissait si joyeux, restant lui-même. Mais il ne s'arrêta pas, il ne pouvait pas, ils n'étaient que de simples amis.

-_Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui_ ?

Le vouvoiement était tombé dès la seconde soirée passé ensemble, cela mettait plus à l'aise et puis Iruka n'était pas beaucoup plus jeune que lui. Leur dialogue n'était jamais intime, ne portait pas sur des choses très sérieuses, ils voulaient juste s'amuser. Ne pas se poser de questions, ne pas hésiter à dire son propre avis de peur d'être jugé, non ils rigolaient presque tout le temps.

-_Tout va bien, et toi pas de mission aujourd'hui_ ?  
>-<em>Heureusement non ! Les Ninjas aussi ont droit à leurs vacances<em>. Sourit le jonin.

Et les revoilà partit dans une conversation effrénée que personne ne pouvait interrompre. Seulement voilà, il y a des jours où le ton est à la rigolade et d'autre où des choses plus sérieuses devaient être dites. Le sujet commença à tourner vers quelque chose de plus 'intime' et Kakashi remarqua que le professeur se refermait petit à petit. Maintenant il pouvait dire qu'il le connaissait. Il avait appris à déchiffrer le moindre petit signe qu'Iruka pouvait faire. Toute sa personnalité, enfin presque, était passée sous l'œil du ninja copieur et il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'en faire qu'une bouchée. Il était tellement avide de son partenaire de conversation qu'il ne pouvait penser à autre chose.

-_Au fait, fais-tu quelque chose pour Noël toi_ ?

Bam, tout s'écroula en un instant. Le sourire du chunin s'était évanoui pour laisser place à… à rien. Son visage était devenu vide de toute expression, ses yeux ne reflétaient plus rien. Kakashi s'en voulu immédiatement, il s'était douté qu'Iruka avait vécu avec la solitude assez longtemps pour en souffrir parce qu'au début il avait ce même visage que lui arborait autre fois. Il avait essayé d'y remédier et il avait été heureux évidement que cela ait marché mais à présent il avait tout détruit d'une seule phrase. Comme on dit, certaines choses peuvent être si compliquer à construire et pourtant si facile à anéantir.

-_A vrai dire, je n'ai personne pour fêter Noël_.

Sa voix était aussi inexpressive que son visage. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de comprendre, il était passé par là aussi. C'était quelque chose avec laquelle on apprenait à vivre, ça ne se faisait pas du jour au lendemain. Oui, le jonin savait tout ça. Il se devait de l'aider ! Il se sentait en partie responsable du professeur et il voulait tellement le protéger, le rendre heureux qu'il allait obligatoirement faire quelque chose.

-_Ah_ ! S'exclama-t-il, non sans une idée derrière la tête. _Et si tu venais chez moi ? Moi non plus je n'ai personne, c'est toujours plaisant de faire ça avec quelqu'un tu ne penses pas_ ? Sourit-il tendrement.

Malheureusement, le chunin ne l'entendit pas de la même oreille. Il avait juste l'impression de se faire utiliser comme un simple substitut. Il était retombé bien bas pour penser que personne ne l'appréciait à sa juste valeur et qu'il n'était là que pour être abusé pour sa gentillesse.

-_Je ne suis pas votre bouche-trou_. Lâcha-t-il sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il était complètement ailleurs comme absorber par un monde qu'il voulait meilleur.

De là, la claque partit. Kakashi se sentait vexer, il n'avait pourtant rien fait qu'y puisse faire douter Iruka sur ses intentions et voilà qu'il était insolant envers lui ? Le bruit sec du geste et la douleur cuisante ramena ce dernier à la réalité. Il écarquilla les yeux par stupeur, il avait commis une énorme connerie. Même si la personne qui se trouvait devant lui profitait de sa gentillesse, n'avait-il pas lui-même profité de la compagnie que ça lui offrait ? Il s'arrêta de penser lorsque le jonin se leva pour sortir du bar. Evidement il ne fallut pas plus de temps pour qu'il le suive dehors. Il devait s'excuser, sa réaction avait été stupide.

-_Kakashi attendez_ ! Il le retint par le bras. _Je m'excuse, vraiment. Je ne voulais pas être désagréable_. Dit-il d'une faible voix.  
>-<em>Tu sais, tu n'es pas le seul à avoir souffert<em>. Répondit le propriétaire du bras._ Je pense avoir été aussi souvent seul que toi, je sais à quel point c'est dur, je n'ai pas su vivre avec du jour au lendemain. Seulement je ne comprends pas comment refuser la main que l'on te tend alors que c'est ce que tu attends depuis le début._

L'emprise se desserra et le ninja aux cheveux gris se dégagea pour se retourner et faire face au professeur. Il semblait déboussoler presque surpris qu'il ait pu lire si facilement en lui. Une irrésistible envie vint prendre le plus vieux des deux et il se laissa aller à ses pulsions, juste une fois. Il s'avança doucement vers la personne en face de lui et il vint simplement le prendre dans ses bras pour un peu de réconfort physique. Il n'avait jamais ressenti cette envie avant, il savait maintenant les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour cet être si faible contre lui. Celui qui était dans ses bras ne le repoussa pas, au contraire, il s'agrippa un peu plus à ce corps rassurant. A cette aura apaisante. Il sentit l'émotion le submerger et il laissa le tout se verser sans même vouloir se retenir par fierté. Il savait qu'il pouvait se laisser aller.

-_Tu n'es plus seul Iruka_.

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, une petite éternité. Laisser enfin ce trop-plein de douleur s'évanouir dans un bonheur innocent. Après s'être lâché, c'était tout naturellement qu'ils se dirigèrent vers la maison du plus vieux. Ils marchèrent côte à côte assez proche pour que parfois leurs mains s'effleurent et que leur cœur batte à une vitesse folle. Ils savaient tous les deux qu'ils devaient rester ensemble ce soir, toute la nuit.  
>C'est dans le calme et le silence le plus totale qu'ils entrèrent dans la maison. Le chunin resta au pas de la porte, la tête un peu baissée surement un peu intimidé par la situation. Après avoir posé les clés sur un meuble, Kakashi revint près de son invité. Là, tout simplement, il enleva le masque qui lui cachait une partie du visage et alla embrasser cet homme pour qui il pourrait tout faire. Leurs lèvres s'entre touchèrent et se scellèrent sans trop se questionner. D'un commun accord, les yeux des deux êtres se fermèrent en même temps, leurs bras trouvèrent le corps de l'un et de l'autre. Le temps avait l'air de s'être arrêter, voulant laisser le plus de temps à ces âmes sœurs de se découvrir plus personnellement, plus intimement. Une éternité se serait écoulé qu'ils se trouveraient encore enlacés ensemble, pour toujours.<p>

Ils passèrent donc la nuit à deux, toujours collé à la chaleur de l'autre. Iruka qui était d'abord nerveux de ce qui pourrait se passer connaissant la perversité du jonin fut vite détendu quand il remarqua que son compagnon ne tenterait rien. Il rigola presque de sa stupidité. Certes, le ninja aux cheveux gris était un homme avec ses pulsions mais s'était avant tout quelqu'un de respectueux avec certains principes. Pour eux il était évident de la suite des évènements, leurs sentiments s'accordaient parfaitement. Sans se dire un seul mot ils s'endormirent convaincu de ne plus jamais se retrouver seul quel que soit le moment.

Le lendemain, Kakashi se réveilla seul dans son lit. Il paniqua un court instant, peur que cette personne si spéciale pour lui s'était enfuit, juste le temps pour lui de sentir plusieurs saveurs lui remplir les narines. Il sourit alors, d'un sourire qu'il ne se savait plus capable. Il était complètement heureux et amoureux. Son cœur sautillait dans sa poitrine, son ventre se tortillait d'excitation, ses yeux pétillaient tels ceux des enfants joyeux. Il rejoignit donc Iruka dans la cuisine avec une envie pressante de le tenir encore contre lui. Il le vit s'afférer à préparer quelque chose de bon avec l'air aussi joyeux que lui. Le jonin alla donc directement prendre son futur amant par derrière, le serrant si fort, son torse épousant à la perfection le dos du professeur. Celui-ci plus que surpris sursauta brusquement, mais il se calma vite connaissant la chaleur qui l'enveloppait à présent.

-_Kakashi, tu aurais au moins pu m'avertir de ta présence_ ! S'énerva-t-il un peu faussement.

Pour toute réponse, la prise se resserra autour de lui et deux lèvres vinrent se coller à sa joue. Il savait que ces jours de solitude étaient loin derrière lui. Avant c'était ses parents, après ce fut Naruto, maintenant il avait la personne la plus précieuse pour lui à ses côtés. C'était suffisant.

**The End.**

* * *

><p>J'espère que ce petit bout vous plaira, et à bientôt! :)<p> 


End file.
